User talk:Belle Linda
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Sabra Manning page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RubyRose17 (Talk) 13:06, September 6, 2012 Yea, she would. :) Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤00:15,9/9/2012 Just a heads up, if you haven't already read our policies, the image policy states that famous famous cannot be used as images for a character. I noticed that you plan to use Naya Rivera, so it'll be put up for voting when you create your character's page. Forum:Image Voting Panel Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤02:21,13/9/2012 S'okay :) Oh, my paws and whiskers! Iris Message ❤❤❤ Minxie ❤❤❤03:16,13/9/2012 sorry soo sorry for the late reply at erlina's page anyway reply!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 02:41, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hola!!! :D I dont know how I found your profile, but you joined the wiki on my birthday!! :D I'm Starke btw. ;) Haters gonna hate, Potaters gonna potate. ...Niall already ate ∞ 19:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you! you like One Direction? :D omg i LOVE your avatar!! :D You should come on chat sometime. I'm on at least once a day... Haters gonna hate, Potaters gonna potate. ...Niall already ate ∞ 14:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry!! hey there soo sorry for the late reply!! (I was busy last week) anyway replyed!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 14:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) dont worry it happens!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 05:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry! hey I dont know how many times I've said this...but I'm super duper sorry for the late reply! anyhow what about we make an agreement? each time we post we'll I.M each other? agreed?The only reason fate close its doors Is because fate wants you to go through the window and fly... 06:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) nice? yey I'm nice then I'll get my own computer that santa's gonna give me anyhow replied!Hey did you know That I love you today until foreverBut yesterday?is a different tale 00:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) replied!Joke? Question? Rp? 10:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) replied at the stables and we're going to the pavalion afterwards ok?Joke? Question? Rp? 10:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) repliedJoke? Question? Rp? 05:28, November 9, 2012 (UTC) replied!Joke? Question? Rp? 03:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) replied repelid replied replied at the dinning pavalion! replied! replied! hey ummm Hey for Sabra, you're using like 5 different models, the thing is, they aren't even all the same ethnicity, 1 is very dark skinned, one is hispanic, 3 are caucasian, so it looks rather odd, 4 of the 5 models I found have tons of poses, if you'd like to just pick one of the models and use all the images of her #http://modelsinspiration.blogspot.com/2000/12/hilary-rhoda-by-jan-welters.html #http://forums.thefashionspot.com/f52/maria-c-74734.html #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheldry_S%C3%A1ez #http://www.smodelsny.com/model.php?id=18 thanks replied no worries No worries love, it's all fixed :-) replied replied replied my dear! replied and where do you wanna go afterwards replied and posted at the beach I have my own evil grin *grins evilly then suddenly does the evil laughs* opss sorry.need my practice if I wanna rule the world.....anyhow replied yeah practice..anyhow..how about we do this if one of us have to go? K.k and replied replied! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 12:02, November 30, 2012 (UTC) repliedWarning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) replied02:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) repliedWarning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC) sooo sorry for the late reply..me bro's trun on the computer anyhow replied!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) no prob and its common for me to do it anyhow replied!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) replied hey its me and I've replied a few ...minutes ago!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) replied on the beach and if you want roger is single..Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 06:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) they broke up thus making him single ...anyhow replied!Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 14:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) replied and its lina..she's random but not stupid *winks* Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) replied and I think almost everybody loves lina seriously! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 12:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) replied and how shall post first? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 15:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ok replying there and you should really move your char into the active one! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 11:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) if you want I'll do it anyhow replied! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 17:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss Belle I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...like how I love you..) sorry soo sorry didnt see it anyhow want to start a new one? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) hmmm ok you choose my char..and choose a spot and lets rp Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 19:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) hmm ryusei would be there if lina is there soo where do you want it to be? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 15:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) K.K then who will post? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 09:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC)